The present invention relates to an outdoor floor construction such as that used for open verandahs and decks. Outdoor floor construction of verandahs and decks built on houses are known in the prior art. The outdoor floor construction of the prior art is connected to large-size windows through which people can go inside and outside. In order to build this type of outdoor floor construction, piers are arranged in a standing condition on the foundation. Sleepers are anchored onto the piers. Floor joists are further anchored to the sleepers. Floor material is then placed on top of the floor joists.
However, when built in this manner, sleepers and floor joists which are large and lengthy, need to be built in addition to the placement of the floor material. Construction is difficult. Furthermore, the area of the floor (the area where the floor material will be placed) is roughly the same as the area where the floor joists are present, and as a result, once it has been built, it is extremely difficult to change the area of the floor.